Caracal Caracal
by Vanuzza
Summary: Un joven actor bebio mas de la cuenta y mato a su novia, por lo cual recurre a buscar una mascota en Chinatown, pero con esta... ¿cometera el mismo error que antes?


**CARACAL CARACAL**

"_No mires por los ojos del odio y no abraces el peligro contra tu propio cuerpo"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

Jiao, ven- dijo un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro llamado Orlando, mirando en los ojos anaranjados de su actual novia de Turquía- No te haré daño

Baja el cuchillo- dijo ella temblando, temiendo por su vida, mientras retrocedía

¿Por qué?- pregunto Orlando acorralándola contra una pared- Todo terminara pronto

Y con esas ultimas tres palabras, alzó el cuchillo y abrió una gran herida en el centro del pecho de Jiao, su cuerpo cayó inmóvil sin siquiera dar un simple suspiro

Orlando sonrió ante la vista de ella mientras moría, con su rostro siendo abandonado por aquella sonrisa que había permanecido visible en ella desde el momento en que comenzaron a ser novios… sus grandes ojos anaranjados ya no conservaban su antiguo brilló, ahora solo eran pupilas inmóviles de las que escurrían miles de lagrimas saladas… Sus labios siempre pintados de un color dorado suave ahora fueron manchados por sangre que brotaba de su boca….

Los efectos del alcohol y las drogas habían vuelto loco a Orlando, podía reír en el exterior, pero muy adentro no paraba de llorar… la culpabilidad de haber asesinado a Jiao…

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Hola Detective querido!- saludó D a León con una linda sonrisa- ¿En que puedo servirle el día de hoy?

Bueno, supimos que le vendió una extraña clase de animal a el reciente actor fallecido, Orlando Bloom- Dijo el rubio derrumbándose en el sofá oriental

¿Orlando Bloom?- Pregunto D, poniendo cara de pensador- ¡Asi, fue el hombre al que le vendí una exótica y hermosa caracal de Turquía

¿Caracal, ¿Asi se llama el gato que estaba junto al cuerpo muerto?- preguntó León

D lo miró entristecido, no esperaba que la gatita muriera tan pronto, apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que el hombre se la llevo

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esta triste por la cosa esa?- pregunto León en un tono algo seco

El conde puso mala cara, obviamente no le agrado la ignorancia que León siempre tenia hacia las especies de su tienda

¡Carajo! ¡No me mire asi!- replicó el detective al conde

D sonrió ante la reacción, parecía un niño pequeño muy caprichoso, el conde juraba que si no fuera por la altura y el peso de León ya lo tendría entre sus brazos como a un pequeño bebe

León se percato de que el conde lo miraba de una forma muy extraña, era una mirada llena de ternura e inocencia, pero de algún modo u otro también era sensual y atractiva, esos ojos multicolores, llenos de brillo, tan raros, tenían la facilidad de mostrar tantas cosas en un único momento

León miro a otro lado para no fijarse en esos ojos- ¿Puede buscar el contrato para revisarlo?

Seguro- Dijo el conde caminando a un paso muy agraciado hasta un estante para buscar un contrato- Aquí esta- dijo dándole un contrato de color gris pálido

"Cláusulas:

1ra: No la muestre a nadie

2da: Nunca le de alcohol

3ra: Nunca olvide limarle las uñas"

OK, explíqueme… ¿porque no debe beber alcohol?- preguntó León

Para muchos animales es un toxico muy fuerte que los mata, pero a ella, no solo le causa esto sino, que antes una reacción que le desconecta su mente y la realidad, algo como si sufriera de esquizofrenia- dijo el conde acomodando las tazas de té y vertiendo el liquido calido en ellas

Tiene coherencia, ¿porque no debe olvidar limarle las uñas?... ¡Auch!- exclamo León al sentir la uña pintada de violeta de D deslizarse por su brazo dejando escapar sangre por el

¿Esto responde a su pregunta?- pregunto el conde con dulzura mientras tomaba una venda y envolvía el brazo de León de una manera muy sutil y elegante

Creo que si…- dijo él observando a D terminar de envolver su brazo y plantando un beso suave en la venda, en el sitio donde estaba la herida

Perdóneme por haberlo rasguñado- dijo el conde a punto de tomar su taza pero la mano de León capturó su muñeca y acercó la mano suave hacia su boca, hiriendo su labio inferior suavemente dejando ver una gotita de sangre

Curé esto ahora- dijo León sonriendo

El conde sonrió y se acercó a León para besar sus labios… olvidándose los dos de el caracal, el contrato, Orlando Bloom y de todo lo demás….

.--.--.--.--.--.

"3 días antes"

El actor acababa de salir de prisión, en la cual había permanecido por 3 semanas hasta que su manager le pago la fianza para que saliera de allí, tuvo que hablar con mas de 7 psicólogos y 2 psiquiatras para poder relajarse, pero a pesar de todo aun le dolía de la peor manera lo que le había hecho a Jiao

Un amigo muy cercano le dijo que fuera a comprar una mascota, asi tendría algo para relajarse y estar feliz durante todo el tiempo libre que tuviera después de terminar la película en post producción…

Orlando caminó por el pequeño barrio chino, y llegó a la popular tienda del conde D, entro y observo la cantidad de hermosas y exóticas especies, de repente miró que se le acercaba una persona de origen chino vestido en un cheongsam blanco con muchos lirios azules, pero no distinguía si era mujer u hombre…

¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó D- ¿Qué tipo de animal buscaba?

Bueno, pensaba en algo como un felino fuerte y elegante- dijo el hombre moreno- ¿Tiene algo parecido?

Por supuesto, sígame, venga por aquí- dijo el conde señalando con un elegante dedo una cortina vinotinto

El joven actor y el joven chino caminaron a través de distintos y variados pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera, el conde la abrió y encendió los candelabros, el aroma a una selva amazónica llenaba totalmente la habitación, pero era de esperarse… ¡LA HABITACION ERA UNA SELVA!

¡¿QUE ES ESTO!- preguntó asustado Orlando

Aquí es donde se encuentra el hermoso felino perfecto para usted, un caracal- dijo el conde

De repente de entre tantas plantas salio una muchacha, su cabello era un marrón amarillento, sus ojos eran grandes y anaranjados, alargados de manera felina, sus labios estaban pintados de color dorado, de su cabeza salían dos lindas orejitas de gato con mechones de pelo y de su pelvis sobresalía una cola de aproximadamente 1 metro de largo que al igual que las orejas tenia mechones… y unas largas uñas negras tal vez mas largas que las del conde

¿Miau?- susurró el caracal acercándose lentamente a Orlando

¿Jiao?- preguntó Orlando en shock

La caracal, ahora nombrada Jiao, se quedo mirando a Orlando y sonrió de una manera muy tierna, volviendo a maullar pero con voz mas alta demostrando mas alegría

Orlando acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña gatita, le dijo al conde que aceptaba comprarla, este le mostró el contrato, le explico todas las cláusulas y Orlando se fue con la pequeña caracal

Al llegar a su casa, le mostró todos y cada uno de los rincones, le limo delicadamente las uñas, la vistió con trajes encantadores que habían pertenecido a su novia cuando estaba viva, hizo de todo para bañarla (ya saben que difícil es hacer que un gato se bañe), le preparo siempre su comida, y la dejo dormir con el en su recamara (¬¬ no piensen mal)

Pasaron 2 días, y el hombre había quedado encantado con la gata, que a pesar de que solo podrían hacer lo que los gatos y demás felinos hacen para mostrar lo que sienten, ella seguía siendo Jiao, los mismos ojos anaranjados que brillaban de felicidad y la misma sonrisa llena de ternura…

Te vez hermosa con este vestido- dijo el peinándole su cabello suavemente, el vestido que ella llevaba había sido el que ella utilizo cuando fue la primera cita romántica que tuvo con el en su vida pasada

Un vestido blanco de una sola manga larga, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, los bordes estaban decorados con adornos de color plateado y tenia muchas rosas vinotinto bordadas en el… un vestido realmente hermoso en ella

La joven caracal sonrió, mientras tomo la mano de Orlando para acompañarlo hasta el comedor, el había preparado una gran cena para celebrar, el que seria si ella estuviera en su antigua vida, su cumpleaños numero 23…

Ese día, se le olvido la regla del alcohol, ella nunca debió beberlo, o sufriría un ataque esquizofrénico, y asi fue comenzó a perder contacto con la realidad…

Orlando preocupado fue hasta ella y la abrazo- ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto al no obtener respuesta miro en los ojos de ella… ya no eran los ojos dulces y tiernos, sus pupilas se transformaron en un ovalo fino y alargado hacia arriba y abajo, su sonrisa era ahora unos dientes apretados demostrando enfado y odio

El joven moreno se asusto y trato de huir pero pronto sintió como las uñas de ella se aferraron de él como unas grandes garras, atravesando la carne de su espalda, Orlando dio un grito de dolor, pero pronto pudo sentir como ella le hizo una gran cortada diagonal por su pecho, que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato…

Su cuerpo se volvió inmóvil respirando con dificultad, miro en los ojos de Jiao, odio puro, el odio que sientes tan profundamente, estaba allí, estaba dentro de su cuerpo… su corazón pronto no pudo superar la carga y paró… sin lograr volver a funcionar ni revivir…

La gata fuera de realidad, se dispuso a celebrar, tomo la botella de licor y la bebió casi toda, y pronto… su cuerpo también cayó muerto…

.--.--.--.--.--.

"_No mires por los ojos del odio y no abraces el peligro contra tu propio cuerpo"_

**FIN**


End file.
